<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>春潮雨 by Half_Past_5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182721">春潮雨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Past_5/pseuds/Half_Past_5'>Half_Past_5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>THE9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Past_5/pseuds/Half_Past_5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>预警：</p>
<p>＊pwp，无剧情可言</p>
<p>＊半现实向</p>
<p>＊含有直白的性场面描写，OOC</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>大虞海棠</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>春潮雨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>预警：</p>
<p>＊pwp，无剧情可言</p>
<p>＊半现实向</p>
<p>＊含有直白的性场面描写，OOC</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你好容易爱上别人。</p>
<p>这的确不止是玩笑话，赵小棠好容易爱上别人，是一种既定事实。</p>
<p>虞书欣私下曾和孔雪儿抱怨过，而孔雪儿只是笑笑说，她呀是这样的，你不要同她太计较。</p>
<p>大约是不满意孔雪儿偏帮赵小棠，虞书欣撇撇嘴，你怎么知……</p>
<p>话说到一半又吞下去，因为孔雪儿略显局促的神态。虞书欣固然没有网友认知的那样做作蠢笨，她几乎马上明白过来，孔雪儿那转瞬即逝的表情意味着什么。</p>
<p>你怎么知道，你体会过了自然知道。</p>
<p>从那天起，虞书欣竟不自觉拿自己和孔雪儿做比较，言行举止巨细靡遗。她细细观察孔雪儿掩嘴轻笑的模样，将下巴搁在抱枕上胡思乱想：原来赵小棠之前喜欢那样的么？那还真是，180度转变啊。</p>
<p>有人窸窸窣窣钻进被窝里，尽管能感觉到对方已努力放轻动作，赵小棠仍是醒了过来。</p>
<p>她懒得睁开眼睛，伸手就把人往怀里搂。原因无他，首先她实在困倦，其次全宿舍会钻她被窝的，用发带想也就那一人。</p>
<p>虞书欣，你在梦游？</p>
<p>你才梦游。那人轻轻锤了下她的肩膀。我心里有事情，想不通，睡不着。</p>
<p>听见这突如其来的一句，赵小棠意识总算稍微清明些了。嗯，你说，我听。说着说着还给虞书欣顺起毛来，手法极度类似于安抚宠物。</p>
<p>虞书欣也不讲具体内容，仅仅问道，你答应我可以吗？</p>
<p>什么。赵小棠费老大劲才得以睁开眼望虞书欣，可惜夜里黑漆漆，伸手不见五指。答应你什么。</p>
<p>你先答应我嘛。虽然看不清表情，语气倒是十足十娇蛮。</p>
<p>行行行，答应你，快睡吧。</p>
<p>得到答案之后虞书欣连身体都瞬时放松许多，圈着赵小棠的手臂安然入睡，很快打起了小呼噜。</p>
<p>翌日一切如常，虞书欣再没提过此事，让赵小棠疑心自己将梦境与现实混淆。</p>
<p>深夜时分，赵小棠拖着身躯从练习室回到宿舍，卫生意识勉强战胜倦意，她内心自我催促，赶紧洗澡好去睡觉。</p>
<p>没想到还有一条小鱼跟在背后悄悄溜进来。</p>
<p>我以为你睡了。方才赵小棠分明望见虞书欣床上拱起小团被子。是要用浴室？那我出去吧。</p>
<p>诶诶诶不用！虞书欣猛力拽住赵小棠的衣袖，她怕她走得快了来不及说。一起就可以。</p>
<p>赵小棠点头，随后兀自脱起衣服来。显然虞书欣先前没有太多与同性裸裎相对的经历——她眼睛不敢乱瞟，自觉多看一寸皮肉都是逾越。</p>
<p>从镜中窥看件件衣物落入脏衣篮，虞书欣嫌弃死了自己的别扭：这是我男朋友诶，我看看怎么了？也不对，怎么称呼，男朋友？女朋友？啊，好麻烦，反正是我对象，总没错的吧。</p>
<p>念叨什么，傻了吧唧。这边厢虞书欣还纠结于称呼问题，赵小棠早已将衣服脱了个干净，她定定地站在虞书欣跟前，却硬是没听出虞美人自言自语的具体内容。</p>
<p>虞书欣抬头，满眼白花花，整个人气血上涌，差点要尖叫出声。赵小棠你流氓！总要给她一点心理准备吧……也太猝不及防。</p>
<p>流氓二字入耳，赵小棠不禁嗤笑，她叉着腰，却拿眼神剥落虞书欣的衣服。我怎么你了，我离你一米远。</p>
<p>你就作弄我吧，虞书欣复而低头绞着手指胡思乱想。因为我喜欢你，所以觉得作弄我也可以。</p>
<p>淋浴喷头的水是冷的，虞书欣瑟缩了下肩膀，她莫名想起早晨那场细雨。</p>
<p>大约是地区原因，最近几日都是淫雨霏霏，湿冷细雨时不时携风降落，等进入室内才察觉发丝和衣物上都趴着小小雨珠。</p>
<p>本来走在上班路上还是十指紧扣，突然之间赵小棠就迅速抽走了手，她甚至来不及反握住。</p>
<p>也许是见到了什么人吧，就算是好朋友，才认识一两个月的话动作未免过于亲密了。虞书欣自觉难以保持一如既往的乐观，她说服自己别往心里去，却见一只手伸过来。</p>
<p>虞书欣，下雨了，我们跑吧。赵小棠将原本牵她的手搭在她头顶。</p>
<p>于是他们旁若无人地在行道上奔跑起来，不忘吐槽对方怎么没有提醒自己带伞，搞得现在一副憨傻模样。</p>
<p>其实虞书欣说了个小谎，她今天带了伞的。</p>
<p>赵小棠的手比水温还要冷些，虞书欣想。此刻赵小棠正一手调节淋浴喷头一手肆意把玩她的乳肉，微弱痛感让思绪越发明晰：这是她第一次和同性做爱。</p>
<p>还会冷吗？赵小棠的话语连同温水洒在她的耳际。虞书欣摇头，不如说太烫了，赵小棠的气息太烫了，她甚至害怕自己会融化掉。不应该，太不应该，错误的时间和地点，可这又是自己做出的选择。</p>
<p>我要用什么留住你。虞书欣闭上眼睛。</p>
<p>赵小棠刮掉虞书欣鼻尖上摇摇欲坠的水珠。</p>
<p>仅有须臾，赵小棠却首次感受到虞书欣在难过。倒不是虞书欣从不产生负面情绪，以量级论述的话，相识以来赵小棠只见过虞书欣低落，而未曾见她难过。</p>
<p>赵小棠搂紧虞书欣的腰际，吻她颤抖的睫毛。你看起来快要哭了。</p>
<p>实际上她来到这里之后得到的几乎都如同海市蜃楼，第一名也是，赵小棠也是，往常难以企及的如今却唾手可得，难免患得患失。</p>
<p>我要用什么留住这些。虞书欣多次扪心叩问。</p>
<p>傻。赵小棠替虞书欣捋顺被喷头淋湿成簇的发。你已经留住我了。</p>
<p>你一开始就留住我了。</p>
<p>吮吻着虞书欣阴阜的软肉，赵小棠想起高中体育课自由活动时偷偷买了冰淇淋，站在太阳底下，吃一些就化一些，有时淋到指尖上，就伸出舌头舔掉。</p>
<p>也这样黏黏湿湿。</p>
<p>你不要……虞书欣开口全是破碎的只言片语，她怀疑若不是手掌往后撑着浴室瓷砖，自己会整个人脱力坐到赵小棠脸上。</p>
<p>太超过了，猝不及防被赵小棠拨开两瓣肉唇玩弄起肿胀靡红的阴蒂来，灵巧舌尖侍弄私密花园，快感过载几乎让她软下腿来。</p>
<p>爽得要命，又痒得要命，她甚至可以感觉到自己穴口一张一翕往外吐着淫液。</p>
<p>赵小棠抬眼去望，虞书欣面上潮红，眼神失焦，却仍旧别过头竭力躲避视线相接。欣欣流了好多水。双指拨弄两片阴唇，湿漉漉一片泥泞。</p>
<p>浸润之下手指深入得畅通无阻，轻柔捣弄肉壁，赵小棠感受着腔道内的紧致绞缩，曲起指节摁压小片褶皱，不出所料听见虞书欣泄出难以自持的娇吟。</p>
<p>别作弄我……虞书欣自己都未曾想到，眨眼之际生理泪水竟滚滚而下，朦胧间看不清赵小棠的表情，却见人一下子站起身。</p>
<p>赵小棠忽然惶然无措起来，她不得章法地琢吻起虞书欣眼角，一遍又一遍喃喃着，甚至显得有些语无伦次。没有，真的，别哭，别哭。</p>
<p>是从未见过的赵小棠。好像赵小棠的心变成了易碎品，她一滴眼泪打在上面裂出千条万条缝隙，伸出双手握住就能将它轻易捏碎揉进风里。</p>
<p>不是难过啦。虞书欣破涕为笑，反客为主舔吻赵小棠耳际悄声说道。太舒服了才……</p>
<p>喷头水流细细密密，脸上挂着水珠仍笑容明朗的虞书欣与赵小棠的回忆重合起来。雨雾中悄然递来的伞，与她并肩而立的虞书欣不顾淋到的半边臂膀执意要遮她一程。彼时赵小棠尚且不知，那人会以举足轻重的身份走入自己的人生。</p>
<p>欣欣，虞书欣，虞书欣。赵小棠痴人般喋喋不休念着，她自问多情又薄情，未被豢养亦不曾停驻，本以为会一路这样下去，偏惊觉早已留在那片春潮里了。</p>
<p>赵小棠的吻好生热烈，虞书欣自觉如同吻一簇明火。上下都被填得满满，舌尖也吮得发痛，却急迫吞咽着口涎试图互相索取更多，双乳相贴敏感柔软得让头皮酥麻，肉道因快速抽插而汁水淋漓。</p>
<p>头脑嗡鸣一片空白，小腹肌肉不由自主痉挛，下意识将赵小棠往外推开，却被捏着臀瓣摁得相贴更紧。啊，太快……要……虞书欣躲开赵小棠的双唇啜泣吟叫，她剧烈喘息起来，双腿紧绷颤抖，阴户喷出甜腥水液湿了赵小棠满手。</p>
<p>快感未消，尚在高潮余韵中的虞书欣头脑昏沉，却下意识伸手搂住赵小棠脖颈磨磨蹭蹭撒娇。赵小棠，你还记得之前答应的吗？</p>
<p>记得记得，你一直没说要我答应什么。赵小棠一手抚背一手托臀，颇有几分哄孩子似的温柔耐性。</p>
<p>当然是——答应要爱我呀。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>